


Strong

by jayhalSTUD



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not My Fault, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayhalSTUD/pseuds/jayhalSTUD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a V8 supercar driver, he may be tiny but he is a force to reckoned with as a racer. There was an incident in a race that left Louis severely injured. Harry who had attended the race felt as if his world was shattering around him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strong

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Australian it's one of our sports a bit like nascar or formula one idk it's just really fluffy I wanted to post it but it's quite shit tbh that's in my opinion. I don't mind the harry and louis parts but when others are in it it's just weird :/ I apologise this isn't even my first fanfic

It was race day, Louis had done several practices the day before. He felt confident on the track but there were so many things that could go wrong that were out of his hands. It was one on the skinnier street circuits; it normally was a tough battle to win the race of to even finish it. This weekend he brought along his boyfriend, who he usually brought along to every race possible. Sometimes Harry however had to work weekends, so he hadn’t been to a race in about 3 months. He was excited because the thrill of his boyfriend doing what he loves just made him so happy. The races were always so exhilarating and his team mate got along like a house on fire with Harry, which was even better for Louis. The team was always so welcoming and they let Harry know just about everything they were doing to the car.  
After qualifying 2nd Louis was quite happy. Yeah he may not have got the first position but it was good position and he didn’t need 1st to prove he was a good driver and could win the race. He was a tad nervous the chicanes were everywhere and if you hit one on the wrong angle you could go flying, damage the front of the car anything is really possible.  
Harry kissed his boyfriend and wished him good luck as he headed out. For some reason Louis was really nervous, his hands were shaking at the steering wheel. His co-driver saw and asked if he was okay.  
“mm yeah just a bit nervous.” Louis replied confident.  
It wasn’t nerves though it was like he had a sixth sense and could tell something was gonna go wrong today.  
They were nearing half way during the race and so far everything was fine. His co-driver was right behind him if things could be anymore ironic. He could here Harry asking questions and encouraging me through the radio. But then it happened, the car millimetres in front of me went over the chicanes flipped hit the wall to my left and then straight into another car on the other side of me. I could no longer here anyone I was trapped the car was certain to catch fire. I couldn’t breathe the steering wheel was pushed up right against my chest. I panicked. I cried for Harry but no one. I could hear sirens all around me. I saw my team mate Jason physically get out of his car and run over to me. He pulled the driver to my left out he tried to get his car out of the way but it wouldn’t move. The other driver was severely injured he slumped against the barrier behind his car. Then I saw it the smoke billowing out of the bonnet then I had another panic attack I screamed. Jason was trying to push the car off the passenger side so he could reach me I knew there was about minute left. I wasn’t ready to die.  
Harry and I we were madly in love and still had to get married and have kids and that’s all I wanted and all I could think about his Harry.  
I felt Jason’s arms around me as he yanked me around the steering wheel it hurt but it was a lot better alive than being burnt to death. I gasped for air but it wasn’t coming to me. I struggled to breathe. Helmet still on. I wobbled on my legs so Jason picked me up and as he did that the car exploded sending us both flying up against the barrier and then onto the ground. My car as well gone but then I couldn’t breathe and I felt paramedics all around me, getting me into a car and quickly driving off the circuit.  
They ripped off my helmet and cool suit. So it was just me and my boxers, the examined the damage on my chest from the steering wheel muttering something about a lung collapse.  
I then felt a hand grab mine.  
“Lou” and I could tell just by those words Harry was absolutely petrified.  
“Hey.” I wheezed.  
“Sir try and not to talk.” A medical officer advised.  
“Can I go with you?” Harry asked the ambulance driver.  
“No sorry we have to get his team mate in as well.”  
Harry nodded kissing Louis’ forehead.  
Harry sat as they brought Louis’ completely wrecked car in. He was in the corner with tears falling down his face. David Reynolds the guys who was racing in front of Louis and was the first to crash, he was a lovely guy, so he of course didn’t mean anything bad to happen out of it.  
“I’m so sorry.” He apologised to Harry. “I should’ve been more careful.”  
Harry wiped away at his tears, standing up and hugging the older guy. “m it’s okay.” Harry spoke voice trembling he felt Dave wince as he let go. “Have you been checked out?” Harry asked immediately concerned.  
Dave shook his head. “No Louis and Jason were much more important.”  
“What about the other guy?.”  
“James, yeah he um died on the scene.”  
“Oh.” Harry gulped.  
He was then determined to get Dave checked out. While walking over to the medical area, there were camera’s surrounding them asking questions. Harry didn’t want to be quizzed when he didn’t even know if Louis was okay.  
Dave had been getting examined by the doctor for 5 mins. When Harry received a phone call from Jason,  
“Hey are you okay?” Harry asked.  
“I’m fine I don’t know why they bothered taking me.”  
“How bout the fact you were thrown into a barrier from an explosion.”  
“I know but I can walk and the only thing that hurts is my freaking head and wrist.”  
“Which is just a torn muscle and a headache from the impact. But why I called is cause they rushed Louis in for surgery.”  
“Why? I thought they knew what was wrong?” Harry asked panicked.  
“That was until he went into cardiac arrest, they realised his rib has pierced an artery and the lung causing it not to inflate and for him to almost bleed to death. It’s really serious, do you know when you can get here?”  
“I don’t have a car, but I’ll find someone to drive me after the race, I’m with Dave at the moment, he thought it would be a great idea not to get himself checked out.”  
“Harry I promise I will stay with Louis until you can get here.”  
“I know thanks so much Jason we both owe you so much.”  
“Don’t be ridiculous, I would do anything for my team mate and you.”  
“Thanks, I’m going to go and head back deal with the camera’s, should I tell them about Louis’ condition.”  
“Yeah I think they deserve to know.”  
“M okay bye.” Harry replied hanging up and looking back over to Dave who was getting given pain medication and an all clear.  
“So what’s the verdict?” Harry asked.  
“Just a torn muscle in my leg and neck, a bit sore in the head nothing to worry about. What about your end I saw you got worried.”  
“Louis went into cardiac arrest, he stopped breathing because it was more than just a collapsed lung he broke a rib which punctured a major artery and deflated his lungs.”  
“Oh wow and Jason is alright?”  
“Yeah he’s fine pretty similar to you actually.”  
“That’s so horrible, I’m so sorry this is all my fault, someone’s family is grieving tonight, and your boyfriend is fighting for his life.”  
“Don’t remind me.” Harry whimpered a few tears rolling down his face. “Now I’ve gotta face the press.”  
Walking back he saw a camera and interviewer come up to him.  
“Louis Tomlinson’s boyfriend right?” Harry nodded before they continued. Dave stood beside him holding the boy in a brotherly hug.  
“How are Louis & Jason?”  
“Jason is um fine he tore a muscle in his wrist and has got a bit of a banging headache, a bit like Dave over here. Louis is well um he’s touch and go. The doctors initially thought it was a lung collapse but he um went into cardiac arrest and-“ Harry couldn’t go on anymore he burst into tears cause it finally hit him, how serious it was.  
Dave continued for him. “Louis went into cardiac arrest and they realised that he has broken a rib that has punctured a major artery and caused his lungs to collapse. If you excuse me I’m trying to get Harry to the hospital, this is more serious than what we thought and therefore can’t wait till after the race has ended.”  
Dave walked back to the racing team where he told them about Louis and said he was taking Harry in his car to the hospital.  
When they arrived at the hospital Jason could spot how upset Harry had gotten since there phone call had ended. He didn’t speak just hugged Jason before slouching down on a chair.  
“It hit him pretty hard, he’s been crying the whole trip here, I’m glad your okay mate I owe you my life.” David spoke  
“Don’t be ridiculous, you’ve helped out a lot and I would’ve done the same if it was me driving the car to keep my position.”  
“Louis Tomlinson.” A doctor announced walking around the reception desk with a clipboard in hand.  
“Louis is a very lucky guy, he should make a complete recovery we have managed to fix the rib with a few pins nothing that will further affect him, we have also released the pressure on the artery to stop the bleeding, and are pumping blood through his body right now and well his lungs seem to be inflating at a good rate again and he should be able to breathe on his own by tonight.”  
“Can we go see him doc?” Jason asked.  
“Yeah he is unconscious and don’t panic but he has a machine helping him breathe at the moment we don’t want to take any risks.”  
“Does he still have a future in racing?”  
“I see nothing that should affect him in the future, however he’ll have to be very careful for the next few months.”  
Harry had remained silent the whole time and quietly followed Jason and David to Louis’ room, he was met with what the doctor had said but then there was the heart monitor showing that his heart was at a perfect rate and that was all Harry needed to make him feel better. He rushed over to Louis’ side practically barging Jason and David to the side. Grabbing his hand and placing multiple kisses to his forehead.  
“I was so so so worried Lou and I thought I might never see you again, we still have the rest of our lives together and I didn’t want that to end, and I just love you so much.” Harry cried and he just never wanted to let Louis go again ever.  
It was 9 at night and the room had been quiet for a while. Other than a few mutters, and asking if anyone wanted a coffee, food etc. when someone went down to the café.  
Louis made his appearance well known however, when about a million machines started beeping around Harry. That freaked him out even more he was almost going to have a panic attack until Jason pulled him out of the way, while the nurses removed the tubes carefully.  
“Mr Tomlinson is fine he’s just letting us know that he’s ready to breathe on his own and should be awake soon. Just remember no pressure to the chest area. He will be quite sore.”  
Not even 10 minutes later Louis groaned his eyes flicking.  
“Harry?” he asked voice hoarse.  
“I’m here, you in any pain?”  
“To much, what the fuck happened?”  
“You had a racing accident.” Harry replied  
“I know that you doofus, the last thing I remembered was seeing you at the track.”  
Jason chuckled.  
Harry looked at him confused.  
“Lou they gave you some pain medication I actually thought I was having a conversation with you on the way to hospital, apparently I was talking to the funnier side of you.” Jason spoke.  
“Hey that’s not fair, I’m funny in real life aren’t I Haz?”  
“Sorry Lou David’s funnier.” Harry spoke smirking.  
“Hey your all ganging up against me.” Louis pouted.  
“Well Harry had a good point I am quite funny, if I was to say so myself.” David spoke. “How you doing buddy?”  
“M Okay, bit sore, I thought they said I only had a lung collapse, which is explains why it hurt to breathe.”  
“It was a bit more serious than that.” Jason spoke. “You’re lucky to be alive Louis, you broke a rib that punctured your lungs and a major artery, you almost bled to death.”  
“Ouch.” Louis winced. “That sounds horrible, glad I don’t remember any of it. But wait if you are both here, and I missed hitting you, who was the person on the other side of me. He couldn’t of possible survived the explosion.”  
“James, died at the scene yeah.” David spoke up.  
“Anyway Dave and I are gonna head off, hope you’re feeling better soon mate.” Jason said shaking his hand before stepping out.  
“Jason wait, I owe you my life and I won’t forget it anytime soon, you need anything let me know.”  
“I’m sure you would have done it for me to.” Jason replied smiling as he walked out.  
“Look mate I’m so sorry.” Dave spoke.  
“I would’ve done the same it was a tough track.”  
Then it was just Harry and Louis.  
“I was so worried.” Harry spoke.  
“I fought for you Harry because we have so much more ahead for us, I couldn’t leave you not yet not ever because you’re the only person I need in my life for it to be complete.”  
“Lou stop, I love you okay.” Harry replied a few tears slipping down his face and he placed a gentle kiss on Louis’ forehead.  
Louis was released 5 days later, and was asked to appear at the last event of the year in 10 days time, just because he was so far ahead on the championship points that he was either going to come first, second or third, even if he didn’t race.  
Louis worked on getting his strength built up for the appearance. He knew there would be camera’s there, people wanting to ask him heaps of questions and then he would of course have to hold the trophy up.  
Harry was great, he looked after Louis if he needed it and if not he’d just lie on the lounge with him or do something in there apartment.  
It was coming up there 5 year anniversary, Louis didn’t even want to ask where time went. Louis was 18 and Harry was 17 and had just finished school and decided to go to his first ever v8 super car race. He won pit passes and everything and Louis of course had been a stand out in his first year of racing so Harry wanted to meet the budding driver, and if anyone believed in love at first sight it was then. They locked eyes and Louis knew he wanted this boy in his life, and Harry well he wanted to Marry him at first glance. Now at 23 and 22, they were known as one of the hottest Australian celebrity couples, being snapped everywhere and always on the TV.  
Harry had known for months what he was planning to do on their 5 year anniversary. He wasn’t sure Louis had thought of the same thing but it didn’t matter because Harry was going to get in first, and it just so happened that the championship was decided that day as well.  
Those 10 days flew by and before they knew Harry was driving the two of them to the race track. They lived in Sydney so it wasn’t a big hassle. Louis entered the track with a big smile on his face as he held Harry’s hand, today was there 5 year anniversary, today was the day Louis was also being rewarded with his hard work over the year and today was his return to the race track. He walked into the garage to see Jason there looking over the car ready to go out and race.  
“Louis.” He smiled looking up “Great to see you mate.” Jason shook his hand.  
“How you feeling?” Brad the team owner asked  
“Good, a lot better, so I was wondering was my car a total write off.”  
“Afraid so mate, we’re working on one at homebush ready for next year, your allowed to race right?”  
“Yeah, the doctor said as long as I get a few practices in, and feel comfortable then it should be fine. He however doesn’t know what will happen if an accident like that was to occur again.”  
“Good to hear you can be certain there will be plenty of practices especially with a brand new car.”  
Brad looked at Harry and smiled, Harry had let the majority of the team in on what he had planned for today. Jason was helping out.  
Considering they fell in love at this circuit, and Harry was watching Louis race he asked for Louis’ car to be driven around the track but with Louis. Marry Me? Written on the side of it  
He was excited it was happening just before the race was due to start.  
Jason walked over and let him know it was all ready and he was heading out to get the car and drive around.  
“Come over here Lou, I have a surprise for you.”  
“Harry if this is something romantic I’m going to cry.”  
Harry chuckled “Okay well you’re going to cry.” He replied smirking and reaching for the box in his pocket.  
He heard the roar of the engine and drivers headed out to see who was on the track. Louis noticed it straight away.  
“That’s my car.” Louis smiled tears glistening his eyes, then he was so occupied he hadn’t noticed Harry get down on one knee until he had read the sign on the car.  
“Oh my god, fuck.” Louis mumbled tears threatening to fall down his face. “Fuck yes yes yes yes of course.” He mumbled wiping the tears from his eyes as harry slipped the simple silver band on his finger and Louis reached up kissing his lips, he wrapped his arms around his neck. “Did you think I’d ever say no?” Louis whispered Harry shook his head because he knew how much Louis loved Harry.  
Heaps of people were cheering and well Jason was doing burn outs in the car. “He’s ruining my tyre’s Haz.” Louis whispered smiling.  
“Oh well we’ll let him this time.” Harry smiled. He kissed Louis on the lips again. “Happy Anniversary “he whispered.  
“That’s probably been broadcasted on the television.” Louis mumbled embarrassed millions of people were going to be able to watch Harry’s proposal to him.  
Harry and Louis cheered on Jason when he crossed the line in first. They had a champagne party after he was given his trophy and he spoke to the press saying how he did it for Louis, and how happy they are he can return next year. The press came and spoke to both Harry and Louis. Then it was time for championship trophies to be crowned. Louis had no idea where he was sitting points wise, so he was really surprised when 3rd went to David and 2nd to Jason. So he obviously had ended up missing out, he was okay because today had been great he was getting married, what more could he want.  
“1st Place this year after an amazing year of fighting off his team mate and good friend and not even participating in this event. He still manages to pull it off Louis Tomlinson everyone.”  
Louis couldn’t believe it he was pretty sure he was dreaming but then Jason and David came down and practically carried him up.  
“I’m not that incapable guys.” Louis muttered “ I can’t believe it.”  
“Your just that good.” Jason smiled “Now blow a kiss to Harry or Dave wins the bet.” He whispered in his ear.  
Louis chuckled “There’s a reason why you are my best friends.”  
Louis got up, he couldn’t really lift up the trophy it was that heavy and straining his chest which still wasn’t fully recovered. He got champagne squirted all over him and he blew and kiss to Harry before he threw the champagne bottle down to Brad. Harry came up and helped Louis down they found a tiny alley way where they snuck into to share a quiet moment.  
“I love you.” Harry whispered  
“I love you too, thank you so much for possibly the best day of my life.”  
“What about the wedding?”  
“That might top it.” Louis smirked cheekily pressing a kiss to Harry’s lips.  
They heard a heap of people heading towards their direction. Ignoring it they stayed where they were noses and foreheads pressed together. Arms wrapped around each other’s waists. That was until they felt themselves being sprayed with champagne.  
“C’mon champion, let’s go celebrate.” Jason said. So they had all of Dave’s Team and Louis & Jason’s team they headed back over to the club, where they partied way into the night. Louis and Harry awoke with banging hangovers and the biggest grins, today marked the first day they were fully engaged for.  
They headed home, ready for the Christmas holidays and of course Lou and Harry’s birthday.


End file.
